eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5078 (2 June 2015)
Sharon stares at Gordon, then asks Phil to take her home. Back home, Phil soothes she has all the family she needs; Sharon won’t forget Phil lost her the Albert and marches off to see Vincent, warning Phil not to follow. At Patrick’s house, Sharon wants to talk money and declares she’s happy to tell the police her signature on the contract was forged. Kim feels dismissed from the conversation and is put out. Meanwhile, Phil rallies Ronnie and the Mitchells to remind Sharon they must stand together as a family or all suffer. At Patrick’s, Sharon proposes a business partnership rather than face a legal battle. Vincent’s impressed to learn Sharon is Den Watts’ daughter. Kim barges in clad in a power suit, demanding to be involved in the meeting; she’s miffed when Vincent asks her to deal with Pearl’s explosive nappy situation and storms out. Vincent tends to Pearl, crooning to his ‘little princess’. Struck, Sharon leaves him to it - there are more important things than money and bars. Vincent promises to think over her offer. The Mitchells congregate at Phil’s while he tries to find Sharon. Meanwhile, Sharon approaches the shabby house and rings the doorbell. Gordon answers, and Sharon confesses she thinks she’s his daughter. Gordon confirms he’s her father but soon becomes uneasy and wants her to go. Sharon’s desperate for answers and pleads to know everything. Gordon relents. Later, Phil’s beginning to worry when a beaming Sharon enters with Gordon and introduces him as her biological father, to the family’s surprise. While Sharon chats happily, Phil asks Ronnie to get him a moment alone with Gordon. Sharon enthuses she’s asked her dad to stay with them. While Ronnie distracts Sharon, Phil rounds on Gordon but Sharon hurriedly intervenes again and ushers Phil off fetch beer. Alone, Sharon hisses that anything Phil offers Gordon she’ll double, declaring if Phil’s willing to pay Gordon to pretend to be her dad, they’ll play him at his own game - Phil needs to be taught a lesson… Pam’s overjoyed to see Paul, who hugs her tight but ignores a surprised Les. In Beales, Pam questions Paul about being a holiday rep. Paul assures her he’s in control of his diabetes and shuts down Les’ attempts to make conversation. At home, Pam proudly shows Paul the bedroom they’ve set up for him but he explains he’s staying in a hostel, to Pam’s distress. Out of Pam’s earshot, Les wants to know if he’s upset Paul and pleads him to stay and do the right thing for his nan - she’s suffered enough. Paul scoffs, revealing he knows about Les and Mrs Hubbard. Stunned, Les bolts. Later, Les agrees it’s best if Paul stays in a hostel, but Paul’s eventually won round by Pam’s wheedling and agrees to stay. Abi asks why Ben’s wearing new aftershave and fears he’s lying to her. Ben insists she’s just stressed about her work meal. At Beales, Abi introduces Ben to her workmates. Ben pales to see Paul with Pam and Les, avoids him and throws himself into charming Abi’s boss. When Paul approaches, Ben’s quick to state he’s with his girlfriend. After clocking Ben staring at Paul, Abi makes a show of fussing over Ben. Ben claims he met Paul briefly in Blades. Later, Abi sneaks a look at Ben’s phone to see he’s had a text message from Paul. Paranoid, Abi demands to know if Ben kissed Paul – was the aftershave his? Jay overhears. Ben claims Paul’s just interested in buying a car and ridicules the accusation. Abi wants to trust Ben, who insists it’s always been her ever since they were kids. Abi relents and kisses him. Ian’s horrified when Jane reports Carol’s told her Cindy’s changed her mind about the adoption. Jane insists they talk calmly and tentatively broaches the subject of the social worker’s visit but Ian goes in all guns blazing. Cindy’s hurt Carol went behind her back. Ian berates Cindy for betraying Beth. Fed up of not being listened to, Cindy storms out. Jane frets if they’re doing the right thing and heads after Cindy. Bobby appears, having heard the row, worried about Beth. Ian assures him she’s staying and he won’t be left alone. Jane returns, still worried what Cindy will say during the social worker’s visit; Bobby happily announces Ian’s promised no one’s going anywhere. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes